Four Mates Meant For Trouble!
by Unexpected Punch
Summary: A Son of A Mafia Boss, A Islander Girl with A Weird Past, A Army Boy Gone Rebellious, & A Tigress with The Spirit of Adventure. These four are just what you expect as a team! A team of trouble that sure is! Read on as you see the troublesome misadventures they seek while training to become Hunters! Well, at least three of them are going to be Hunters. *Cough cough... Schwarze*
1. Chapter 1

**Four Mates Meant For Troublemakin!**

 **Why Me?**

There stood two men behind the black window as a lady was talking to a boy, One on the other hand didn't seem to like the fact that the boy is in the interrogation room being questioned... "This!" Officer Burns points at the boy who has his feet on the table. "This his right here is the seventh time since he's been here and all because he started a fight in a local bar, damn lunatic. What in the hell are we going to do about this kid?" Officer Burns nearly blew a fuse at the top of his head as he shouted at his neighboring Officer. "I don't know, sir. I can't think of any options anymore. Kid has already reached the legal age to drink beer and this is seventh time in- the rather same patrol department for the past two years. I'd call his parents but they'd ask their Henchmen to shoot up this damn place." Officer Ramsey replied as they looked at the boy behind the black mirror who was slowly swinging a metal pipe almost the size of him.

"His bodyguards do really much when they're two times worse than he is. Remember what happened last time?" Officer Burns sighed as he nodded. "Shall we free him?" Officer Ramsey asked and Officer Burns shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what we can do about this anymore. Kid's a mess and I suggest... We let him go but I don't know, We could hear that he is coming back. We gotta drop him to The Castle." The two gulped and slowly took small steps to the interrogation room.

"Kid... We're gunna have to send you home this time..." Officer Burns couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure thing. I'll probably get my ass whooped from Gwen of course. I knew I was finna get a whoopin or two." Schwarze replied as he took out a rag and started to clean up his pipe. "Well, for the love of Remnant... Just don't do any more fighting or else this whole Police Department gets shredded to bits by your father's Henchmen." Officer Ramsey joked as they left to the Garage.

"Pops ain't that typ'ah guy ya see inna Mafia movies. He's respectful and I'm pretty sure you'll get ya head hit by him at least once or something." Schwarze chuckled as he entered the back of the car. "Welp, I'm pretty sure we will cover you up once again and say this was a street fight than a bar fight. That's where we get our heads hit by the Bear. You hungry, kid? I'm buying some midnight dinner of the two of us." Officer Burns asked as he looked at the teen in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe two Double Stacked Burgers and one large Curly Fries. I don't want any drink at all." He replied, They went through a drive through and then headed to the mansion that Schwarze lives in. "Welp... It still terrifies me that you live in such a nice place but act so terrible." Officer Ramsey said as he drank his soda. "Nah, I ain't likin this place now. I wanna move out or-"

"Schwarze Von Dimaunahan Kampf The Second! Where have you been all day?" He turned around to see Gwen and the other three bodyguards behind her with all "Good luck" faces. "Um..." Schwarze couldn't speak up as Gwen's glare became intense by the second. "I'll see you in a few months, kid." Burnie said then drove away. "House. Now." She demanded and everyone walked inside. Schwarze sat down in the living room couch where Gwen sat in front of him. "We heard that you were in a police department... again, This is the fourth time you've been in there already! What happens if you mess up big time then Officer Burns and Ramsey aren't there to save your ass? huh? Remember what Schwarze said? "Fight your own fights. If not, you're an idiot." And this time it wasn't any fight." Gwen said and Schwarze just rested his head on the couch arm.

"Yea, it wasn't." Gwen stood up, "Some guys messed with a group of Faunas and they had the guts to put some guns to them. I fought my fight and it was they were defenseless. They didn't have nothing but fear and hope that they didn't die by a buncha wackos who think "humans" are superior." He puffed while nibbling on a long curly fry. "Sit straight when you eat your own, Schwarze." She demanded and he slowly got up.

"I just can't stand back and watch it all happen. Not again, I don't like it when there's even a slight discrimination of Faunas. Unlike this time, they could've killed them... Thankfully there was a hot off-duty Huntress on the scene when this happened." He added as he finished up eating his fries and started to munch on his burgers at once. "You're sucha beast at eatin food, mane. Fuck... How hot was this Huntress?" Tito asked and Schwarze smiled. "A whoppin ten. A whole view of ass and tits, ya know." Schwarze joked which he earned a slap from both Gwen and Norma. "Not around us, you two." Norma pointed at the pair of idiots.

"Now then, we gotta have you spar at twelve tomorrow. So eat up and get your ass to sleep because you're gunna fight all four of us on a one versus one. Us three are judges and will tell you if you passed and what mistakes you made as always. See ya, lil'booger!" Tito ruffled Schwarze hair as the four went to their dorms.

"Fuckin shit... That means Norma will go fuckin wild on me... She is always too fast and too unpredictable..."

* * *

Schwarze had awoken up by the smell of food, there was a note on his desk next to a plate of a hill of food. He got up and grabbed the note. "Get dressed and eat up, kid. We'll be at the Beacon Academy Sparring Rooms. Due to recent events, We will have you fight some others when fighting a full team. I'm not the one who was ordered this but rather Headmaster Ozpin himself, it seems that your father wants you to be in Beacon. Thing is, he gave orders to a bunch of second years. Although, their fighting skills are similar to ours. Hopefully, you might change your mind and take it as a challenge or something. Be here by lunch, Leon." Schwarze looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was ten in the morning. "Ugh... So if I take this to go while heading out to the Bullhead Port, I'll be there by one..." He sighed as he placed the note back on his desk. Then found another paper on his desk, "The map of Beacon Academy. P.S. I hope you don't get lost since the place is big, Leon."

"Ight den... Les' get to it den." Schwarze put on his jeans and hoodie, grabbed his skateboard and pipe, then went downstairs to put his breakfast in a plastic bowl and headed out the door. "Mornin' there, kid! Still getting into trouble I see!" A man with a kid in his hand shouted as the kid giggled. "Oh sod off, Blumen! Why don' ya get goin walkin to ya house!" Schwarze shouted back, "And make sure ya don' get yelled at again today!" Schwarze chuckled then got out his headphones and started to skate away to the Bullhead Port while eating his breakfast.

"Headin out, kid?" The lady behind the booth asked. "Yea... One trip to Beacon Academy. Pops set me up with some second years for me to train or sumthin." Schwarze replied as he got out his Bullhead card. "Make sure you don't get into trouble. Your little fight has reached more than just mouth to mouth. See you later, kid. And have a safe ride!" The lady behind the booth waved and Schwarze skated away into the Bullhead destined to Beacon Academy. He sat down near the wall and started to eat up his breakfast.

"I can't believe my dad actually helped out fix my blades. I was having some trouble making it rotate like this but he literally just told me to add a nut bolt screw and put in some oil between the gears. Now, it smoothly runs along! I know, sis. I'll see you at Beacon in a few, Just noticed some kid next to me eating up a storm. Bye!" Schwarze stopped eating as the girl ended the call. "You really are munching up whatever you're eating." She said and he looked up at her then went back to slowly eating.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked and Schwarze continued to eat. "Anyways..." the girl sat next to him. "Well then, Mister Bear Muncher... no wait that sounds bad! Mister Munching Bear, there we go!" She coughed on her fist then smiled. "Well then, Mister Munching Bear. I'm Ke'oke'o Katsu of the Menehune Band in Mistral. And what's your name?" Brennen finished eating and threw away his plastic bowl. "Name's Schwarze Von Dimaunahan Kampf Jr. Born and raised from the streets of Vale. Ya quite ways from Vale. Supposed that ya could gone in Sanctum?" Ke'oke'o shrugged. "Well, I don' care as much... Just here for sum trainin with tha' second years, ya hear?"

"So are you going to be a Huntsman-In-Training? I supposed you are because you're here along with many first years." Ke'oke'o told him and he got up. "Wait, this isn't a regular day?" he asked in confusion and she chuckled, "Of course not! All these kids are becoming to be a Hunter after the four-"

"Stop there! So my bodyguards must've wrote a fake letter and- What time is it?" He showed her his Scroll then she got out hers. "It's only eight in the morning, why?" She jumped back by the boy's sudden punch to the wall. "You gonna pay for that?" Ke'oke'o nervously asked as she scratched the side of her face. "Well, shit! No wonder Blumen was out and 'bout! He walks his dogs along with his daughter at eight in the morning! I'm so damn stupid!" He cried out, "They damn made me a fuckin fool outta me!" Schwarze sighed as he slid back onto his board. "Hmmm... I mean you can leave after today, I guess." She told him then he got a call on his Scroll.

"You little fucks!... What?... WHY?!... I only fought Grim three times in my entire fuckin life and I nearly died!... I'm not set for this!... There's no way I'll make it out alive even in Initiation!... Tito, please!... Tell Oz to cancel my application-... Why can't ya?!... 'cuz Pops told me this is for my good?!... I"ll just get expelled then!... What? Ya guys are finna be Professors in Beacon- Way to fuck my life even more... Just call Gwen, Dr. Coleru from now on? Why she doesn't even have any good- Yes Ma'm... We'll be there in five minutes... Bye." Schwarze ended the call and deep sighed. "Why the deep sigh? You can make new friends here!" Ke'oke'o softly punched Schwarze's arm but gave her an annoyed stare.

"I'd ratha' have my mates back in downtown and not these "We need to bring peace to the world." When every day there's shit goin on." Schwarze said, "And that's where we help!"

"Psh... Yea right. Most people 'ere are 'ere for the Lien and fame. Ain't no heroes in this wicked and ugly world." Schwarze chuckled as the Bullhead stopped and arrived at Beacon. "What do you mean "no heroes"? And how do you know that?" She asked, "Ever heard of the criminal named The Bear Don?" Ke'ok'o nodded. "I heard he is a renowned master mind in all sorts of criminal activities- Are you saying you're his son?!" Schwarze snapped and chuckled. "Bingo! I'm his third kid. I have an older sister named Leise and a brother named Braun. But keep on the down low, Ain't no need to tell this to others." Ke'oke'o pretended to zip her mouth and "threw out" her mouth.

Schwarz got a text message from Gwen the map of Beacon. "Follow me, Ke'oke'o. I know tha way." He dropped his skateboard and started to skate to the Amphitheater as she followed. "So what's your weapon?" She asked and Schwarze took out a 5 ft Titanium Pipe. "I found this pipe yea's ago. Been wit me since then." He started to softly swing the pipe. "Well this here is my Switch-Axe." Ke'oke'o patted the sheathed large weapon on her back. "It can switch to a sword into a axe. It's about four feet of straight awesome!" She cried out.

Schwarze stopped in front of the Amphitheater, "I guess this is where we part ways. "We suppose' to stay inside for sum lame speech Oz is finna say but I'd rather sleep in these nicely large trees." Schwarze told her, "Well it was nice meeting you. Schwarze! See ya around!" Schwarze skated away as he waved good bye.

"She's a nice person but her weapon of choice is very unexpected..."

* * *

 **A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I hope all of you enjoyed it! Schwarze's accent is what I thought of when I first thought of him. Kinda like a stereotypical Boston heavy accent. Not sure if it even is a Boston accent at all... Maybe a thick Jersey accent. I'll maybe update this every two weeks depending on how I actually focus because I have a weird schedule that being exercise, work, games, free time, and then sleep. Sometimes hang out with friends is in it but who knows, it could be one week like a Manga! See ya later, mates!**

 **P.S. His name is in both German and Filipino (More specifically Tagalog), Schwarze = Black, Dimaunahan = cannot be overtaken, Kampf (Supposed to be with the umlaut on the a) = War. Ke'oke'o = Gray, Katsu = Victory. A whole lot is more to come in the next three chapters!**

 **"Well, That Was A Bummer!"**

 **\- Unexpected Punch**

 **(Edited on 3.23.18)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Mates Meant For Troublemakin!**

 **Well, That Was A Bummer!**

It was a nice and calming morning... The chill wind was coming from north and the birds were chirping at a light beat. Whereas a boy on a large oak tree is sleeping, under him is a group of girls ready to wake up the boy from his slumber. "Is this really your younger brother, Leise?" A blue haired girl whispered and the girl in all purple nodded. "Like I said, If I knew my brother he wouldn't sleep in the ball room rather some place outdoorsy and quiet." The purple girl replied, "Ready?"

"Y'all ain't that quiet for my ears not to pick up..." A boy looked down on the team and they were surprised. "Lil'bro! Why the fuck do you always sleep in trees?!" Leise shouted as Schwarze jumps off the large branch and safely lands it. "Why not? I mean trees gotta nice view and plus, I can hide from others when it comes to other shit, I guess." Schwarze grunted as he stretched. "Also... Why the fuck are you here?" Schwarze took on his shirt and hoodie. "I'm a student here, dingus." Leise flicked him in the forehead. "I just passed second year and I'm a third year now. We just got back from our Final Second Year Mission." Leise added then she wrapped her arm around Schwarze's neck. Who quickly pushed her arm away.

"I'm kinda hungry... Is there a place to eat up sum foods?" Schwarze asked as he grabbed his pipe and board. "Is that the pipe you had for years?" Leise said as she pointed at the titanium pipe. "So what? This is my only choice of weapon. I got nuthin else besides this pipe." Schwarze shrugged and started to walk out the grass with the team behind him. "I think we can help ya!" Schwarze turned around as two girls simultaneously said. "We are daughters of Blacksmiths and I'm pretty sure we can have you request some new weapons in mind!" The girl with goggles on her her neck told him. "Oh yeah introductions... This is Ecru and Infra Davenport! And this one of a kind similar to you kinda girl is Eunry Yoichi. We are Team IKEE like ice." Leise leaned over him. "Yea yea yea, Schwarze von Dimaunahan Kampf Jr. 'ere. I just gotta text from Gwen saying that I gotta head to the Cliffs for Initiation at eleven. I see is' seven in the mornin so I'll head on and munch it out."

Schwarze skated to the Mess Hall with Team IKEE behind him. "Holy fuckin shit, mates. What kinda place is this? Thought it be smaller than the jail's Mess Hall. Shit's wicked, mates." He scoffed as he got looks from others. "What the hell they lookin at?" Schwarze turned around. "We're kinda well known in Beacon and Vale. We were Champions for the Vytal Festival Tournaments for two years in a row. Shouldn't you know by now?" Leise asked as they got their plates. "Nah, I was too busy settin up sum Bops and a few Bones up in the streets of Downtown Hell." Schwarze joked as he got his mountain of food. "Jeez, quite the mischief to deal with and not to mention you're like seventeen. How the heck do you do this?" Ecru asked and I shrugged, "I grew up with delinquents growing up. We had a little crew of our own... Well, I gotta let my best friend do the work while I'm stuck in this shit..."

The five sat down by a near by table and the four were amazed to see such food on his plate. "Aren't you a hungry boy!" Eunry told him as she bit into a apple. "Eh, this is an every day breakfast, ya know? Lei should know by now of how big I eat." Schwarze chuckled as he munched on his "special" made sandwich. "Yeah... I swear before I even left to Beacon you just got taller every week and didn't stop growin." Leise said while biting some Valian toast. "But I know how fucking much you love those sandwiches you made for breakfast all the time... Whole Wheat Bread, Smoked Turkey, Mistralian Cheese, with a Sunny-side egg. Water only because that's all you drink." Schwarze nodded as he raised his bitten sandwich. "Might need'a quick Bop after eatin. Ya know what they call a spar or sumthin." He finished his sandwich and went onto the fruit bowl which he quickly eat as if he drank it.

"Sure, Initiation doesn't even start until Eleven. Say, have you fought Grim before?" Leise asked and Schwarze raised his can of "Mango" Tea with his finger at her. "Fought them foul beasts only three times, three of which nearly killing myself because I fuckin didn't have the 'igher ground." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "How did the experience go?"

"I hadda use Leon's Scimitar cuz that was the only thing good for me. Cuz of how I use this pipe." Schwarze looked down at the shiny pipe. "YOU used his Scimitar... No wonder you nearly died." Leise said and Schwarze agreed. "They was all like "Yea, go ahead and try out his FIVE FUCKIN FOOT SCIMITAR cuz it seems like mah pipe." Fuckin idiots... I swear." He froze as he felt the air turn colder and heard a cough behind him. "Mind we borrow this child for a moment?" A girl said as he turned around. No wonder the air around him felt cold... It was Gwen aka "Ice Cold Ire." as Schwarze and Tito say.

Gwen pinched his ear and took him away as Tito grabbed Schwarze's board and pipe. "I've been trying to call you two hours and so there hasn't been a reply back. Just some voice mail saying "Hello" every few seconds. Take that voicemail outta there, please. Plus, I bet you were off sleeping around in some damn high place than sleeping in the ballroom like you were supposed to." She pushed him away which made him tumble a few steps.

"Look, Ya know how I hate sleepin with oth'ah mates that I don' know. Shit seemed kinda sketch to be honest... It was like a gross area filled with 'oremones and sweat. Outside on the oth'ah 'and, it was more peaceful and the soft winds just made me rest." Schwarze nervously chuckled. Gwen sighed as she pinched her nose "Jeez. At least you're still here and that's the only good thing. I thought you would go back to Vale and stay there. Come on, We have stuff to be made." Gwen told him and he gave her a curious face. "You'll see." Tito patted his back who just shrugged it off and followed the two.

The three headed into a Training Room where the other two were waiting with a smile. Tito gave him a push and grinned, "Go ahead, son." He told him and Schwarze slowly walked towards the two, pipe in hand. "It seems you need a better weapon and I know it's sorta early for you to get this but... This is from the Lady herself." Leon said as he slowly opened up a medium sized case with something covered inside of it. "Your mother thought it would be funny to bring you this since you like to start fights with other people. Go on... Try it on." Leon gave Schwarze, the clothed covered thin object. He slowly unwrapped the cloth and noticed it was a pair of thick weapons. "Gauntlets? With crystals in them?" Schwarze put the Gauntlets to his face and examined them. "There are different types of crystals in there. Think of it as a revolver, as you punch the air or on someone, it will shoot. Go ahead try it."

Schwarze shrugged and then took a fighting stance... He started to bounce in place and gave a right hook. The shot was a fiery explosion which he took a step back. "I mighta hav'ta work on my arms even more. This will be kinda hard to tackle on but it's ight." Schwarze took them off. "Try putting them on but put them back on wrist band form. That way you can just keep it on!" Norma clapped her hands. "But will it work with mah Semblance?"

The four looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh well. Lei! Wanna go give a bop?" Schwarze shouted, "I'm like right here, dingus! No need to shout at me..." Leise started to stretch then grabbed her Spontoon which it was leaning against the wall. Where as Schwarze put on hand wraps and started to warm up with shadow fighting. "How can he do that with skinny jeans on? I can't even do it with leggings... Those must be some insane jeans then."

"Nah, they just skinny chinos I get from Dill's... Although, they're a size bigger of what I usually wear for better reasons. Ya ready, Lei?" he gave a cheeky smile at his sister. "Wait before we do out thing... Reloadin?" Schwarze nervously chuckled. "Keep your hand straight and press this button to take out the ring. Then insert another ring in and twist till you hear the click, Got it?" Schwarze nodded as him and his sister slowly walked up in center stage of the ring, both stretching as they stare down with smug grins at each other.

"Last time we fought each other in a somewhat serious area was the time that there was 300 Lien on who would win. Say... Wanna-" Schwarze threw down 300 Lien on the side of the stage, "I'm way ahead of ya, Lei. I kept this for a year now." Schwarze chuckled as he cracked his knuckles and took stance for the spar to begin. Leise smiled as she threw her Spontoon nearby her own team mates. "Only to be fair for my little idiot of a brother." She just stood there waiting for Schwarze to take the first strike. "Come on now, make ya first move, kid...do. Where did he-"

Schwarze interrupted her question as he forced a gut wrenching right hook to her stomach which made her fly back a few yards. "I be damned with your freakin Semblance of yours." Leise softly coughed as Schwarze was bopping in the same spot switching every few seconds. "Fya, Leise. He took some professional help from us in hand to hand combat so this is his go to style. So things had change for the past year." Leon grinned while Schwarze was in his zone, glaring her down with eyes of a Black Bear. "Leise, Fall back. This ain't gunna end so well. Just look at him." Her captain pointed her face at Schwarze who just kept on imitating fighting with his eyes closed. "Are you sure? I mean it's my little-"

Leise fell back down as he purposely missed her just millimeters away from her face. "Whoa, dude..." Leise tried getting back up but couldn't get back down, She looked at little brother's bodyguards but they were just watching from a distance. "How the fuck does he achieve this kinda skill? Just last year, I took him on and it was an easy twenty minutes?!" Leise got help from her team mates to get her on a bench. "Easy..." Schwarze slowly breathed in and out. "I just did lots of rigorous training with Norma and Gwen and fight with sum pro fighters." Schwarze chuckled as he sat down right next to his sister. "This was a damn bummer. I thought you would be an easy target."

"Ya guessed wrong then!" Schwarze gave out a hearty laugh. "Yeah... I was afraid that you would seriously injure your own sister." Infra told him. "More like payback..." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "She beat me to a damn pulp and it was hell for a week. At that time, I was sorta a bit of ah biting runt. When it came to fighting my older sister cuz she was a better fighter. But naw' I am the better one." Schwarze smirked. "Yeah and with your Semblance, you can be the best hand to hand fighter there is!" Leise was about to give him a hug but he stood up. "May all first years head to the cliffs for Initiation. Once again, May all first years head to the cliffs for Initiation." Professor Goodwitch said over the intercom.

"Your time is now... Also, Initiation will be on the Beacon Student Website for a special Broadcast which means that there will be others watching you. There are hidden cameras and also be back by the cliffs before sunset or you don't get to see your sister more. Now go kick some Grim ass!"

* * *

 **A/N: I. SUCK. AT. FIGHTING. SCENES. Hopefully, I get a better understanding of how a fight scene works. I've done some practice writings for fights that I thought during Brennen's time before actually writing this and man... I felt like it was written by a sixth grader who didn't know the basics of imaginative writing. Oh well, next chapter is when Brennen starts Initiation!**

 **"They Call It Misdirection Flow"**

 **\- Unexpected Punch**


End file.
